supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rico accidentally knocks over Giuseppe's favorite CD
Nicole: "Rico accidentally knocked over Giuseppe's favorite CD, and Giuseppe, in return, gave him consequences." accidentally knocks over Giuseppe's CD Rico: "Oops!" takes a high heel and breaks the CD Stacie: "Look! Rico knocked over your favorite CD on purpose and he stepped on it!" Giuseppe: "Rico, you clumsy little fool! Look what you've done! You've knocked over my CD! Your grandmother just organized then in album release! NOW YOU GO PREPARE TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF KING GIUSEPPE!" grabs Rico's arms and legs to the bathroom, to the shower puts his finger under the cold tap and soaks Rico Rico: "Mommy!" Giuseppe: "This will teach you not to knock over my Giovanni Todaro Album! HOW DARE YOU?!?! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU stupid, clumsy, UNGRATEFUL, NASTY LITTLE BEAST! GIOVANNI TODARO IS ONE OF MY BROTHERS!" Paula: "What is going on?" Giuseppe: "Rico knocked over my CD." Paula: "MAYBE YOU DESERVED IT, GIUSEPPE!" Lucy: "YES, " Rico: "I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!" Nicole: "Giuseppe forced Rico into a cold shower. It was shocking." 20 minutes later Nicole: "And then Rico was banished to the attic." Giuseppe: "Now you stay in that attic!" Rico: "I said I was sorry." Giuseppe: "DON'T CARE! STAY THERE!" Paula: "It's just a CD!" Giuseppe: "SHUT UP!" Paula: "What did you say?" Giuseppe: "I SAID SHUT UP, (bleep)!!!" (Grandma Ada Todaro comes up to the attic) Grandma Ada: "My, what a stupid, clumsy grandson I have!" Next Day Nicole: "The next day, Rico discussed what happened yesterday night." is at school talking to his kindergarten teacher, Ms. Evans Rico: "Dad made me stay in the attic because I accidentally knocked over one of his favorite CD's. He also shouted at me and made me take a cold shower." Ms. Evans: "I am so sorry for your vile punishment..." Raven girl: "Pathetic! That is so stupid!" Rico: "I know." best friend, Yuki, shows up Yuki: "That is terrible!" Ms. Evans: "I'll take action and do whatever I can, Rico." Back home Giuseppe: "What? What is it that you told your teacher about the beatings I give to you and I made you stay in the attic without meals and I made you get a cold shower and I scolded you and I put hot sauce in your mouth? That's it! I'm killing you and lighting the school on fire with a match! I am also taking you out of that school!" Lucy: "I WON'T LET YOU do that!" Giuseppe gets revenge on Rico is thrown 10 feet shy of a lethal gas chamber leaves the room G.I. Giuseppe Narrator: "One moment later!" Giuseppe: "Found you! I am not going to allow you to go to school anymore!" is brought back into the lethal gas chamber activates the lethal gas begins to lose focus as he inhales the gas falls unconscious barely escapes the lethal gas chamber Paula gets tough Paula: "GIUSEPPE PABLO TODARO! How could you put my son in a gas chamber?!" Giuseppe: That dirty no-good son of a b**** is a very bad boy! Grandma Ada: That ugly little troll makes us all senior citizens cry! Grandpa Pablo: He so fat and ugly that is the reason that all senior citizens are put in a retirement home! Lucy: What?! End Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Conflict Transcripts Category:Child Abuse Transcripts Category:Gas Chamber Transcripts Category:Attempted Murder Transcripts